The Malcolm Effect
Warning! This is my idea of what Jurassic World should be. I want it to have a novel length and structure. If you want a 20 page story with running and screaming from the second page until the end and as main element unrealistically cruel dinosaurs that have to hunt 24/7 without eating their prey but just continue chasing new prey you won't enjoy this story. But don't be sad, this wiki is loaded with stories like that. Furthermore, I don't have much time for writing stories on the www, so it will be under construction for quit a while. Prologue It is twilight in an office that is clearly of a scientist. On the desk stands the skeleton of a ordinary chicken. The voice of Jack Horner says: :"I have a chicken skeleton on my desk at the museum of the Rockies. I have for decades kept a chicken skeleton at hand wherever I have worked, because it looks like a dinosaur, and I like being around dinosaur skeletons." The camera rotates around the skeleton until the evening sky outside is behind it, now a dark silhouette of the chicken skeleton fills the screen. : "Sometimes I look at it and turn it this way and that and think, if I could grow these bones a little different ...” The bones of the skeleton change! The wings become arms with claws, the tail grows, and teeth become visible. For a few seconds a group of Compsognathus is seen, running through the jungle. :"...tilt this one way," The skeleton changes until it looks like a Utahraptor. For a few seconds a pack of angry raptors is seen. :"...that another," A huge bird of 4 meters high is seen, hunting in the jungle. :"...I'd have a dinosaur skeleton." The evening blue/grey sky behind the skeleton becomes red. Around the skeleton appears the circle-and-title-bar of the Jurassic Park IV logo. Isla de California A terrible heat was coming from the sun that was on its way to reach its highest point. If Roberta looked to the south she could see the endless wasteland of the Mojave Desert. She turned her face and looks up and to her left, north. There stood a large number of green trees, the trees gave her some shade from the terrible sun. She didn't knew, but it where Tamarix trees, the only kind of tree that could survive under this kind of conditions. Roberta didn't wanted to do anything in this heath, and had lain on that ground against a tree for hours since she got up. The peace was disturbed by her ring tone "SUNDAY BLOODY SUNDAY, SUNDAY BLOODY SUNDAY". In a reflex she put her phone off. "It is that Elena Moralis again." She lay back against the tree. Roberta was trained as a medic. She had studied for two hard years at the Michael Reese hospital until it closed. Then she had worked as a local doctor in Bahía Anasco, Costa Rica. After weeks of rain and poisonous lizards she promised herself that she would NEVER work in a backwater place again. But when she heard that this secret project needed a physician, she immediately applied. Elena was the head of the small local hospital, Roberta remembered that interview very well. Elena Moralis didn't believed that Roberta had what it takes to work in this desert, but the two guys told her she should give Roberta the job. She looked very...promising, they said. However, that interview was in the spring when it was 27 °C. The temperature quickly rose the next months, it was hell. Than a car stopped next to her tree. "Well, well, aren't we gonna work today sleepy head?" Roberta lifted her sunglasses and saw a happy guy with a cowboy's had and a Star Wars T-Shirt. It was Jerry, he was in his forties but was very young of mind; some said he had ADHD. "Please Jerry, let me die here." :"Don't be such a wet blanket, Sleeping Beauty. You are supposed to keep others from dying here." "It is too hot." :"Nonsense, it is the coldest day of the week." :::"43 °C is NEVER cold." Jerry laughed. "Get in girl, I'll take you to the hospital. It is gonna be fine." Roberta sighed and got up and sat next to Jerry. She liked Jerry, he was very funny and goofy all day long; no matter what happened. He was the cook of this desert colony. The car drove over the new asphalt street, everywhere were workers in yellow 'Bowman'-shirts building houses. They would probably become bungalows for the future visitors of the Park. The houses reminded her to the old Anasazi ruins the visited some weeks ago. They were working fast despite the heath. "Poor guys, doing such heavy work in this hell," Roberta said. "Well, this place used to be a mining town in the old days, people have always done heavy work here." "And how do you like this place so far?" Jerry asked. "Hot, very hot." "Yes, yes, but what about the excitement! This place is so special, for me it is an honor to work here. I'm a very famous and rich cook, I can work everywhere. But as soon as they told me about this place I signed for the job. It is the same with you right?" "Yes, this place IS special. But as soon as they have made that Pleistocene Park, I'm outa here." "So, they've finally made Ice Age creatures?" "You don't know?" Roberta asked amazed. "You know I've been on a vacation to Las Vegas with my wife the last weeks. I haven't followed the news." "Your wife still doesn't want to live here with you?" "Not until they've finished my house with a good air-conditioning. Until then she stays in LA. But tell me about the Mammoths." "Well, Professor Akira Iritani has been trying to clone Mammoths for the last 5 years. But all Mammoths died a few days after birth. But his latest two clones are now two weeks old and healthy! These two are called Manny and Ellie; like in Ice Age. When they're old enough they will be brought to the in Siberia. Hopefully Manny and Ellie will survive, get lots of children and create a Mammoth flock." "That would be great!" "Yeah, and if they need a doctor, I'm going there. Away from this heath." "And you think you are better resistant against Ice Age cold?" "Against cold I can cloth myself. Here all I can do is get naked and lay in the pool all day. But nudism is unfortunately not aloud here, and the only open water around here is filled with that monster." "That is exactly what my wife said." Everywhere they passed boards saying: Bowman builds here Isla de California The pictures showed the Anasazi bungalows in a lush forest. "Do you know why they've called this place Isla de California? We aren't on a tropical island", Roberta asked. "Jane Powers said the Island of California is an old European misconception of what this land looked like. The early explorers thought California was a large island covered with lush forests; a paradise like the Garden of Eden." "Geez, they must have been very disappointed when they discovered this." "The island was populated only by very beautiful black women." "A typical macho-dream right?" "Yes, but these women where fearless warriors led by the warrior queen (after who California is called). They only tolerated the presence of men on the island to make them pregnant, and to collect the boys that were born." "Sod that for a life." "But of course this paradise didn't exist. Jane said that this place is deliberately called Isla de California to show that mankind doesn't have to except nature as it is, we can adjust it to our dreams. We once dreamed that this place was a lush paradise, now... using our technology we CAN turn this desert into a lush paradise and let the illusion become reality. A few years ago I visited this place and it was an empty ghost town in a wasteland. Now it has a huge forest, a town is build, it is populated by beautiful women like you, Jane, Sarah, Bowman's wife, Deborah Holland and so on. And soon this place will be crowded with visitors. All that is symbol for the real work that is done at this place. It is the same for those Mammoths; we don't have to except they died out. We humans have never liked extinction. And therefore we recreate them. You can't deny it is a nice thought." Jack Horner lecture An excited audience is waiting in a university congress hall, all seats are taken and some people are sitting on the stairs. The first slide of the well known PowerPoint presentation has appeared on the wall: The lights of the hall go on and from the left Jack Horner appears on the stage, and the audience applauds. Jack has a pet leash in his hand and leads a very strange creature on the stage. The creature is a bit larger than a turkey, and looks much like a turkey. Its body is covered with brown feathers, it has the very bird-like S-shaped neck and its head makes the funny shock-like movements when it takes a step. It is not at all scared by the noisy audience that takes photographs of her. Jack pulls the creature on a table, so everyone in the audience can see it. The creature hasn't got a beak but a fleshy mouth and has teeth. Unlike a bird it has a long tail, and at the place where the wings should be there are arms and hands with claws. Jack pets the creature, he pulls his hand in a sack and when it is filled with corns he holds it before the creature so it can eat. Jack looks to the audience and says "I'm sure you already know my favorite pet Nancy, I'm sure she is the most famous animal on the planet." Jack smiles and walks to the edge of the stage, points to the creature and asks: Can anyone here tell me what this is? Dinosaur Provincial Park A car (readers choice) drives through the woods of Alberta, Canada. It is noon and the sun is shining, the car passes a couple of large stones with the title Alberta Dinosaur Provincial Park. The driver is a man in his late 30’s; he's wearing a cowboy's hat. Next to him sits a small dark boy, he is only 11. There are a lot of mountains with withered cliffs, the earth is colored grey. There aren't many trees, mostly shrubs and grass. Many mountains have very strange tops, a big block of rock resting on a much smaller peak. Almost making you belief that a giant had placed the big rock on a slim stalk and see how long it would hold. Than there is one hill where a crowd of twenty people is digging. The car has to stop some distance from the hill. Around the hill is the base camp is the crew. There are a lot of tables with stones on it, tents, cars and caravans in the camp. The car parks at a random place, blocking the path of a few people. One man says to his fellows: "ok lads, the big chief has arrived." under construction Richard went out of the trailer took his GeniePad 6 and saw the face of Jane Powers. *Jane: "Hello Dr. Levine." *Richard: "Hello Jane, it has been a while. What is wrong?" *Jane: "Well, I'll come straight to the point. You have to come to the Park this weekend." *Richard: "Hmmm, I really don't think I have too. There was nothing about that in my contract." *Jane: "Please Richard, for once don't be the usual jerk... We need you, ... and you need us." *Richard: "I've just arrived at my dig for the first time in weeks. Why do I have to leave now?" *Jane: "The problem has a name: Ian Malcolm." *Richard: "O yes, he is that famous and mad mathematician, who thinks the dinosaurs died out because they stopped evolving." *Jane: "Yes and he is very anti genetic engineering. But he has become head of the Department of Mathematics at the University of California. He recently wrote me a letter, he thinks our Park is dangerous and unethical, and he'll do everything to convince his university to reject our project. When they reject our Park the State will close our Park." *Richard: "How can the park not be safe? I checked everything there. Has he inspected the park?" *Jane: "No, he writes he has calculated it with a... " ", there is a strange drawing with squares with it..." *Richard: "He says that the creatures will break out and we have to close because he made a dragon curve?" *Jane: "Yes" *Richard: "Then he's completely mad." *Jane: "Well, it's magic for me, but that man is dangerous! Therefore I've invited him to our park to see for himself that there is no danger. I must have everyone here to talk sense into him! Even Mr. Ludlow is coming for the event. You or Jack Horner must be here, and Jack is giving one of his famous lectures in Europe, so he can't be here." *Richard: "I guess I have no choice than." Memories Peter Ludlow stood at the railing of the terrace next to his villa. It was placed on top of the hill so he could look at his park. The sun would soon set behind the hills. Where once stood the remains of the old mining village it was now green of all the trees. He could see all the bungalows of "Isla de California", the pool, tennis fields and the tents of the workers. When he looked to the north, there was the railway with the small station. North of the railway there was a large area surrounded by hills. On that field a couple of trees were planted. There was a large metal colored building; Ludlow knew it was the Control Center. Next to it was a building with a dome shaped roof. Behind these buildings there was a high wall that surrounded the entire area. You could see same kind of gate in it, on both sides of the doors where 3 lights. Tomorrow his guests would come. Billions were invested in this place, and now... at the point it would finally make money the critics come. Ludlow uttered: "I won't lose the park; they haven't got a leg to stand on." Although he didn't really cared, this village had made him and his family rich. The Ludlows arrived here in the 1880's, they build a small town here because it was an ideal place for a water stop for the Atlantic and Pacific Railroad. For the sake of modesty they called the town Ludlow. Later they found ore in the surrounding hills. The Ludlows immediately build mines and became rich. As soon as they had money the Ludlows moved to more pleasant lands, the mines were taken care of by their assistants. In the cities the Ludlows became good businessman and the family fortune grew. But their town Ludlow didn't grow. In the 1940s the mining operations ceased. A small settlement closer to the railway survived supplying the needs of travelers. Peter Ludlow had once visited the town with his uncle John Hammond. It was a dead desert town with only 20 residents. John had said he would like to revive the town that gave their family its fortune. It seemed John had finally found a way. When Ludlow inherited his part of the fortune he immediately knew where to invest it: the biotech. Cell biology and genetics had evolved from nerd-stuff into something that could make HUGE profit. With genetic modification, simple bacteria could be changed into micro-factories of medicines, plastics, biofuel and other precious stuff. Ludlow invested millions in biotech projects. One company that was at the forefront of this was BioSyn. It was a very controversial company, it had more lawyers than scientists! But its projects made huge profit. It was stationed in California, the state with the most lose regulations concerning genetic modification. By investing so much money in BioSyn Ludlow got very much critics. They always warned him that the research he supported was both unethical and dangerous. He never really understood his critics. The experiments didn't torture humans, so why bother? He of course knew much of the critic was religiously inspired; much people didn't wanted that humans interfered with God's creation. After he had invested huge amounts of money in stem cell and gene therapy research, his amount of critics was too large to ignore. He asked BioSyn scientist Henry Wu how he could rationally respond to all his critics. Dr. Wu advised him to read the book Challenging Nature: The Clash of Science and Spirituality at the New Frontiers of Life of Lee M. Silver, Professor of molecular biology and public policy at Princeton University. It was a fascinating book, Prof. Silver argued that fear and loathing for biotechnology arise from deeply rooted, cultural-religious convictions in the existence of real and proscribed limits to human knowledge and power over the natural world. Molecular biology -- as a field of knowledge -- challenges traditional belief in animating spirits. More significantly, biotechnology gives 'man' nearly-unlimited power as a God-like animator who can alter and create new forms of life. But he also argued that biotechnology would in the end not destroy our world. In the long term, biotechnology and rational control over the biosphere will be required to protect humanity and to develop a system of life on which our descendants can depend for sustenance and spiritual comfort. And slowly, inevitably, over centuries or millennia, Human Nature will remake all of Mother Nature -- domesticated and wild -- in the image of the idealized world that exists within our own minds, which is what most people have always wanted. He argued that with genetic modification man would (re)make a world wide Garden of Eden. Diseases would be destroyed, aging stopped, predators turned into kind vegetarians and ... mythological and extinct creatures created. Multiple sections about the book were about the novel and movies of Jurassic Park, because these stories argued man could recreate dinosaurs. While most scientists had initially rejected the possibility of this recreation, Silver argued that is would most likely happen once: :"...evolutionary developmental geneticists believe that comparisons of DNA in birds and reptiles -on either side of the evolutionary line leading to dinosaurs- could provide some, although not complete, insight into the extinct genome of dinosaurs. Genetic, developmental, and evolutionary understanding and data could be combined with molecular understanding to allow rational design of a dinosaur on a computer. Starting with a virtual chicken genome, virtual genetic changes could be implemented to increase overall adult size, eliminate feathers and restore scales, turn wings back into elongated front and back legs, and mold the virtual animal into a reasonable facsimile of a particular dinosaur, such as a giant long-necked Apatosaurus, a triceratops, or even a Tyrannosaurus rex. The designed electronic genome would be converted into organic DNA with nano-DNA writing machines that automatically link up thousands of smaller DNA fragments into whole chromosomes. The genome would then be inserted into a chicken egg devoid of its own DNA -in an advanced version of the process that created Dolly- and presto, dinosaur facsimiles." (Page 312, 313) Ludlow was never really interested in dinosaurs. "Only very small kids like dinosaurs", he always said. He could never understand that if someone found a bone or skeleton of a billion years extinct creature it was immediately on the news, side by side with news about wars, markets and other serious business. But his children really wanted a few dinosaur toys, so he surrendered. He even knew a few names now. He had seen from the popularity of dinosaur news, toys and movies that most people would pay a lot of money to see a real dinosaur. Years later, in 2009, he red an article in the Scientific American, it said that paleontologist Jack Horner and James Gorman had written the book How to Build a Dinosaur: Extinction Doesn't Have to Be Forever. In this book Jack Horner argued that is very simple dinosaur, a "Chickenosaurus", could be made by altering the gene expressions of a chicken. If one could let its tail reappear, transform its wings into arms and change its beak into a fleshy mouth with teeth; you would have a dinosaur. Not long after that the Japanese professor Akira Iritani began his project to clone Mammoths. It was then in 2010 that Ludlow began to wander if it was possible for him to recreate the dinosaurs... and make a fortune with them. Jack Horner had talked at many laboratories about his project to create a chickenosaurus. All scientists he had spoken said it was possible to change a chicken into a dinosaur, but it would cost millions. Why would anyone invest millions in a project like that? In his book Horner wrote that, with lack of funding, he had invested 20.000 dollars in the research of Hans Larsson, which had the aim to create a chicken with a long tail. Ludlow wanted to know how likely it was that he would become rich with a dinosaur park. Therefore he summoned Jack Horner and Hans Larsson. He also summoned the writer of the book that introduced him to the idea: Lee Silver. He also invited two scientists he knew from BioSyn: developmental biologist Norman Atherton, and geneticist Henry Wu. He asked what could be created within ten years, with proper funding. It was clear from the start that in that time it was impossible to create the really famous dinosaurs like Tyrannosaurus rex, Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus or Triceratops. When Ludlow asked what was possible the real debate begun. It all depended on how much time it would take to create the Chickenosaurus. But slowly a small list of creatures formed. Ludlow had never heard of those animals before, he doubted if anyone would pay to see those animals after he had invested millions to create them. However, Atherton noted that when these creatures were created the more famous dinosaurs would follow. Ludlow thought that with the technology of 2020s it would be easy for others to creature new animals and dwarf his pioneering work. But the scientists weren't so sure about that. Ludlow was still skeptic, but he decided to fund the research of Horner and Larsson to see how long it would take to create the Chickenosaurus. They were trying to identity two genes — the tail and the hands. The researchers knocked out one gene per chicken embryo. It toke hundreds of embryos to find the genes. However, after Ludlow started to fund the research and Norman Atherton also started to search for the genes, the research went a lot faster. Jack Horner had hoped to create his "Chickenosaurus" in 2014. But it was there already in 2012. Jack loved the creature he had created. A turkey-sized bird. No beak, but a fleshy mouth with teeth. Hands with claws instead of wings. A long tail, instead of an invisible one. A dinosaur. Jack wanted to go immediately to the press, but Ludlow kindly insisted that this should remain secret for another three years. Ludlow now realized that before 2020 they could create enough creatures to fill a small theme park. He wanted to start the production now, but no-one could know it was possible. Over three years their research would be so advanced that no-one could overtake them. After some argument Jack and Larsson agreed that they would remain silent. In 2015 they had publish that they had found the mutation that allowed to grow back the tail, the next year they publish about the arms and hands. In 2017 Jack wanted to show his Chickenosaurus to the world. Ludlow told his plans to his uncle John Hammond. He loved the idea and also wanted to invest in the enterprise. Together they founded to company International Genetics Incorporated, or InGen, in 2012. The chief scientists of the company were Henry Wu and Norman Atherton, who had left BioSyn. The main complex and laboratory was build in Palo Alto, California. California was the only state that allowed the kind of genetic modification that they were about to use. Outside the town InGen had a few parks were they grew their specimens: emus, Ostriches, chickens, falcons, condors, crocodiles, Nile monitors etc. To eliminate suspicion, the parks were officially cheap zoo's build by the Hammond Foundation; which was known for creating and funding zoo's and wild parks around the globe. Slowly but steadily the creatures changed and became larger. John Hammond was much more into this project than Ludlow. Hammond had already found several places to build the park, or even huge national parks for the bigger dinosaurs. He had found lists of people to employ for security, research and marketing. But as long as the creatures weren't created, Ludlow wasn't interested in the next steps. Therefore he gave his uncle full power to execute his plans in the name of InGen. Only last year he had heard that the park was build at Ludlow. The worst place he could think of. But now, when he looked at all the green below him, it didn't look so bad. Silence before the storm Ludlow heard footsteps and he turned his head. Jane Powers was walking on the terrace. Jane was a handsome woman with black hair, she was in her middle or late thirties. She was the head of marketing and public relations of Jurassic Park and the Isla de California. "So miss Powers, you finally arrived. Take a seat." They both sat on one of the two couches that were next to a table. "Is Jack Horner coming?" Jane answered, "no, he is in Europe. But I have persuaded Dr. Levine to come, he will arrive tomorrow morning." "Why is Hammond not here?" Jane said, "he was otherwise engaged." "We are facing to lose the park in which we have invested millions and he can't come?" "His daughter is in the middle of a divorce..." "Well I'm missing my daughter's birthday now, but I'm still here!" "I'm sorry, sir." Jane had put the papers that Prof. Malcolm had send to her on the table. Ludlow looked at them; his attention was drawn by a strange figure. ::::: "What on earth is this?" "A Dragon Curve", Jane answered. "And with this curve he has predicted the downfall of the park?" "Yes, Levine said he is mad." "Is Levine into math?" "Yes, he is into everything. Paleontology, cell biology and he makes algorithms for everything." "Who are the others that will save us tomorrow?" "Well, Henry Wu will be there. He can take the questions about Bio-ethics and environmental dangers." "Than there is Jack Thorne, our engineer. He can answer the questions about the design of the fences and the walls. Further we will introduce Malcolm to Robert Muldoon, head of security, and to Dr. Harding, she knows everything about the creatures." Ludlow stared at the figures. "Why did we have to build the park here in the US? Why didn't we build it in a 3rd world country with more lose laws on genetic modification?" "People don't travel half the world to see our creatures. Besides, the 3rd world countries almost all have straight laws about the environment and cell research now." Ludlow looked at his watch. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired of the journey here." "Alright," Jane said, "I'll see you tomorrow at the Visitor's Center." Jane walked down into the valley. She really wandered why she had to come at all; almost everything they had discussed in this very brief conversation was already discussed on the phone. However, now Mr. Ludlow had Malcolm's papers. But she was sure it was magic to him, too. Arrival A helicopter is flying over the desert. The plane is white with blue stripes. "INGEN" is written on both sides. Behind a large hill lies a small valley filled with green trees and a small village in the middle. You can see a railway crossing it. The plane lands on a helipad on the north side of the railway. The door opens and Richard Levine and Arby Benton step out of the plane. They walk down the path and Jane Powers runs towards them. JANE POWERS Richard! What have you done? RICHARD LEVINE (Smiling) Hello to you too, Jane. JANE POWERS I asked you to take an expert with you for backup! Like Larsson, Grant or... or... Arby is looking shy on the ground. RICHARD LEVINE NO... You said "take someone with you", and here he is: Arby Benton. 7th grader in the local college, extremely smart, asperger syndrome, and wanted to see dinosaurs when I asked him. Arby... Jane Powers. Jane... Arby Benton." Arby and Jane shake hands. RICHARD LEVINE Jane, I don't need backup. I've had arguments with Malcolm before, he is a brilliant mathematician but he has no expertise in any field related to this park. He doesn't stand a chance. Jane sighs, "scientists". After an awkward silence Peter Ludlow arrives at the group. Ludlow looks immediately at Arby. PETER LUDLOW What is this Jane? Jane thinks for a moment... JANE POWERS Well, "this" is Arby Benton. I brought him because... I really think that we should take a child on this tour... As you know children really like dinosaurs, and will be our main target market. If we show how much children enjoy our attractions... it might stop Malcolm from destroying the park.This is taken from the JP novel. For this very reason Hammond wanted Lex and Tim to be in the park during the inspection. Jane takes a deep breath and hopes Ludlow will buy that argument. Peter Ludlow looks very critically at her with angry eyes. PETER LUDLOW Brilliant Jane! It's good that the park is ran by people like you. Jane exhales and Arby and Levine stand amazed. Peter Ludlow starts acting nicer. PETER LUDLOW Hello Arby, sorry about that. I'm very stressed at the moment, I'm sure you're also aren't very nice just before a very hard exam. Richard Levine utters "and people say I'''m a jerk". PETER LUDLOW I'm sure you will really enjoy my park... Actually, if you are enthusiastic this entire day, I will reward you with... anything you like. Arby feels very uncomfortable and doesn't know what to say. Levine whispers to Jane, "should I tell him Arby has Asperger?" Jane immediately realizes that that will become a problem. She will need a more outgoing and jolly child for this job. JANE POWERS I was wandering if I could ask another child to join us too, mister Ludlow. PETER LUDLOW Again a good idea. Do you know anyone? JANE POWERS Mike Bowman... the director of the building company that we hired, has asked me many times if his daughter could visit the park. I didn't want to give permission without asking you, can she join us? PETER LUDLOW But of course, bring her at once. Malcolm can be here any moment. Jane takes her phone and walks away. Ludlow and Levine looks at each other for a moment. Because of the Arby-thing they weren't properly introduced, and Ludlow had ignored him during the conversation. RICHARD LEVINE Relax mister Ludlow, I don't care a coprolite that you didn't introduced yourself. I'm Richard Levine, leading paleontologist of your project. It's nice to see your boss after 10 years. PETER LUDLOW Well, this is just ONE of the projects I'm running, and my mister Hammond was eager to run this project that I left it in his hands. But I'm here now there is danger. An other "InGen" helicopter is coming from behind the hill and lands on the helipad. Two men step out of the plane. BOB MORRIS - a man in his late twenties, wearing a tie, and pants from a business suit and wing-tip shoes. He carries a briefcase. IAN MALCOLM - a tall, thin, balding man of 35, dressed entirely in black: black shirt, black trousers, black socks, and black sneakers. As the plane flies away Jane joins the group again and she shakes hands with Malcolm. JANE POWERS Good morning Professor Malcolm, I'm Jane Powers, Public Relations Manager of Jurassic Park. Jane also introduces the rest of the group to the newcomers. It is clear that Levine and Malcolm have a bone to pick with each other. When Malcolm shakes Ludlow's hand he says "How do you? I do maths." Morris introduces himself to the group. BOB MORRIS I am BOB MORRIS, public servant of the State of California. Everyone at the office thanks you for arranging this inspection so quickly. JANE POWERS I propose that we go to the Visitor Center for our lunch, I think we have much to discuss. Ian Malcolm laughs, "after you miss Powers". Jane starts walking and the rest follows her. Jane knows it is her job to build bridges and starts small talk with Malcolm. JANE POWERS Isn't it a little warm for black? IAN MALCOLM You're extremely pretty, Jane Powers. I could look at your legs all day. But no, as a matter of fact, black is an excellent color for heat. If you remember your black-body radiation, black is actually best in heat. Efficient radiation. In any case, I wear only two colors, black and gray.Malcolm really says all this in the novels. (Jane stares at him with open mouth) These colors are appropriate for any occasion and they go well together, should I mistakenly put a pair of gray socks with my black trousers. JANE POWERS But don't you find it boring to wear only two colors? IAN MALCOLM Not at all. I find it liberating. I believe my life has value, and I don't want to waste it thinking about ''what I will wear in the morning. Truly, can you imagine anything more boring than fashion? Professional sports, perhaps. Grown men swatting little balls, while the rest of the world pays money to applaud. But, on the whole, I find fashion even more tedious than sports. RICHARD LEVINE So old friend, you are in your usual mood aren't you. The rest of the story is a summary Well, I haven't worked on this story for a while. Some people told me it was the best story on this wiki. So, for those who like the story, I'll a summary of what the story was supposed to be. BastionMonk (talk) 20:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) To Jurassic Park The visitors will first have a lunch and associated ethical conversation. However, like in the film and novel, they will first have a glimpse on an actual dinosaur. The group is picked up with two of the iconic Jurassic Park Jeeps and brought to the actual Park. This Jurassic Park is rather small, just like Jurassic Park: San Diego. It has circular shape. It is surrounded by a fence that looks like a cliff. On top of the "cliff" stands the traditional electric fence. The park is split into subsections by roads, in each area a few animals can be seen. The park can only be entered through the iconic Jurassic Park Gate. The jeeps stop shortly after entering the park. Dinosaurs Jane leads the group to the area on their left. The area is surrounded by a fence. The ground level of this area (and all other area is much lower than the visitors. Because of this, the visitor has a nice view over the area and the animals can't reach the visitors easily. The group meets Sarah Harding, the chief veterinarian of Jurassic Park. Sarah is a handsome woman in her mid 30s. She has blue eyes and short black hair.This is what she looks like in The Lost World novel. She informs the visitors about the creatures. The animals in this paddock are 3-4 meters long. They look like large ostriches with a tail, teeth and claws. They also have very nice colors. This is Ratitosaurus. It was created after InGen had succeeded in creating the Chickenosaurus. The ostrich was "modded" in the same way they had done to chickens. After they had succeeded in this, the creatures were changed even further. In the 2010s a few proteins had been discovered of and . The corresponding genes had been inserted into the creatures. For all other genes, InGen had calculated the sequence that was present in the last common ancestor of all birds. One by one the ostrich-genes were replaced by the ancestor-genes. Ludlow had also ordered to changed colors of the feathers, because the colors of the resulting animal were rather dull. The end result was called Ratitosaurus. A small group of 15 animals is walking around in the paddock. The creatures are so harmless that the visitors can enter the paddock and feed them grain. All visitors are amazed by the colorful animals. However, since they really resemble modern ratites, they feel familiar. After a while, the novelty is gone. Once Jane feels they've seen enough and the groups leaves the park again. Outside the gates Outside the park stands a group of buildings. * Safari Lodge: The hotel for the guests. * Control Building * Bunker: Shelter in case of emergency and base for park security. * Visitor Center The guests are first allowed to put their stuff in their rooms in the Safari Lodge. They agree that they will first have a tour around these building, so that they'll have something to tell about during the lunch. Control Building The Control Building is located next to the Visitor Center. The building has a very modern and serious look. The only entrance can only be opened by a woman behind the counter. In this way, no-one can sabotage the park from the Control Room. There is a Surveillance Room. This room has many desks and monitors. When the park is up and running, people in this room will study the security camera images. However, now the room is abandoned. On the next level is the Control Room. This is the room for the software technicians of the park. Four men are seen in the room: * Dennis Nedry, chief Software Developer * Wallace, network managerThe names Wallace and Aguilar both appear in the PS game ‘’The Lost World: Jurassic Park’’. * Aguilar, software technician For this day, these men will also keep an eye on the surveillance images. The fourth man in this room is Dr. Jack Thorne, the chief engineer of the park. He joins the inspection team for lunch. Bunker The Bunker is a large structure inside the nearby rock. It is here where visitors have to shelter in case of a emergency. The building was builder after the designs of army bunkers. The building has the highest security standards. It has power and food reserves for a week (assuming 800 people). The bunker is also the base camp of the security guards of the park. Because of the high temperatures in the desert the security guards of the park shower multiple times a day in the Bunker. The guards are divided in two groups. One group is led by Robert Muldoon, the other is led by his subordinate Deborah Holland. The two groups shower at different times, so the park will always be guarded. Visitor Center After the tour the endorsement team enters the Visitor Center for lunch. The Visitor Centers looks like the one in the films. Here the group meets Christina Bowman. She is talkative 8 year-old girl. She sits next to Arby during the lunch. Arby feels very uncomfortable with her around. Lunch It was 12 o’clock and time for lunch. This Visitor Center housed a first class restaurant. Jerry had been preparing food all morning. Whatever the guests would order, it had to be on their plates in 5 minutes and of the top quality. The team entered the restaurant. They chose to sit inside because of the heath outside. The restaurant was set under a wooden rotunda. Light came inside through the large windows. The center of the space was lit by a large round lamp that was decorated with dinosaur silhouettes. The group sat down at a very long table. Peter Ludlow sat at the head of the table. Jane Powers, Richard Levine and Jack Thorne set on his right hand side. Bob Morris and Ian Malcolm sat on his left hand side. Arby and Tina had to sit at the other end of the table. Arby didn’t liked to be with Tina. He wanted to hear the what the grown-up were talking about. Tina picked the menu card and read it out loud. She giggled at the funny names in the menu: "Rex Burger", "Dino Dog", "Paleo Salad", "Fun Fries" and "Fossil Fuel". When the group had ordered their food and drinks there was a awkward silence. Levine knew the perfect way to end the silence for ever. “Doctor Malcolm, tell me, what do you think of Jurassic Park so far?” Malcolm gave the predicted answer, “the lack of humility before nature that's been displayed here staggers me.” Ludlow saw this as a signal that they could start discussion business. “Doctor Malcolm, you’ve told the government that this park is dangerous and that a disaster is about to happen.” Malcolm responded, “that is right. They should close this park right away.” “Could you explain to me why.” Malcolm answered, “Ludlow, don't you see the danger inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun.” Jane Powers answered, “I like to think that we have saved or preserved species with our project.” “These creatures were extinct.” Jane answered, “why not give an extinct species a second chance?! I mean, take the . Condors are on the verge of extinction - - if InGen had created a flock of them in this park, you wouldn't be saying any of this!” Malcolm answered, “Hold on, the creatures you’ve shown me are no species that was obliterated by human actions like deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot. Nature selected them for extinction.” Jane asked, “so when a species is endangered by human actions we should preserve it. However, if that same species is endangered because of a meteor impact, it is not respectful to nature to prevent its extinction?” Malcolm told a quote of George Carlin: “Way over 90 percent of all the species that have ever lived on this planet – ever lived- are gone. They’re extinct. We didn’t kill them all. They just disappeared. That’s what nature does. They disappear these days at the rate of 25 a day. And I mean regardless of our behavior. Irrespective of how we act on this planet, 25 species that are here today will be gone tomorrow. Let them go gracefully. Leave nature alone.” Jack Thorne asked, “and when a new meteor is on its way to hit the Earth and again wipe out 90% of all species on earth. Humans aren’t allowed to stop it?” Ludlow said angry, “Oh, for crying out loud! Ten years ago, I asked every state government, whether InGen was allowed to breed and exhibit transgenic animals on their soil. Like with Stem Cell research in the early noughties, California was the only state that allowed it. If they hadn’t, I’d have searched the entire globe until I found a country that would allow it. “California gave me its permission ten years ago to breed these animals. Ofcourse, it is debatable whether this is ethically justified. Just like whether it is ethically justified to create and distribute porn. However, if you want sue a company because you think its actions are debatable, you haven’t got a leg to stand on if its actions are legal. “So, Malcolm, I have every legal right to create these animals. Whether you, or any other Luddite, think it is wrong… I don’t care a shit! I want to hear why you think my park is dangerous for its visitors and surrounding environment. Malcolm answered, “it is only a matter of time before these animals will break out of their pens. Once they are free they will be a danger for the visitors and to the local wildlife.” “Now we’re finally getting somewhere,” said Ludlow. “How do you know our animals will escape?” “Because of what you are attempting here. Look, this park is an attempt to recreate a natural environment from the past. To make an isolated world where extinct creatures roam freely. Correct?” “Well we have made paddocks where extinct animals can live and we don’t want them to escape.” “But from my point of view, such an undertaking is impossible. The mathematics are so self-evident that they don’t need to be calculated. It is rather like me asking you whether, on a billion dollars in income, you had to pay tax. You wouldn’t need to pull out your calculator to check. You’d know tax was owned. And, similarly, I know overwhelmingly that one cannot successfully duplicate nature in this way, or hope to isolate it.” Ludlow sighed, “Why not? After all, there are already thousands of zoos around the world.” “Zoos don’t recreate nature. Let us be clear. Zoos take the nature that already exists and modify it very slightly, to create holding pens for animals. Even those modifications often fail. The animals escape with regularity. But a zoo is not a model for this park. This park is attempting something far more ambitious than that. Something much more akin to making a space station on earth.” “I beg to differ.” “Well, it is very simple. Except for the air, which flows freely, everything about this park is meant to be isolated. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. The animals kept here are never to mix with the greater ecosystems of earth. They are never to escape. Such isolation is impossible. It simply cannot be done.” Levine summarized: “so, you are saying that firstly zoos aren’t save in the first place, and secondly animals in zoos are always a thread to the surrounding environment?” Malcolm said, “I’ve told you that zoos aren’t a model for this park.” Ludlow started getting fed up with Malcolm. “So, if I would fill this park with creatures like penguins, sharks, ice bears and elephants, animals that would never appear in a habitat like this, my zoo would be perfectly safe. However, because I filled my park with transgenic animals, they are bound to break out and take over the world? That is insane.” Malcolm responded, “I beg your pardon. But you don’t know what you are talking about.” “You arrogant little snot.” Morris tried to prevent an explosion, “Gentlemen, gentlemen.” Malcolm ignored Morris. “I am sorry, but the point remains. What we call ‘nature’ is in fact a complex system of far greater subtlety than we are willing to accept. We make a simplified image of nature and then we botch it up. I am no environmentalist, but you have to understand what you don’t understand. How many times must the point be made? How many times must we see the evidence? We build the and claim it is going to revitalize the country. Instead, it destroys the fertile Nile Delta, produces parasitic infestation, and wrecks the Egyptian economy. We build the…” “Oh the old Answan Fallacy again!” Levine interrupted Malcolm. “Although the Aswan Dam is an anathema to the like of you, it hasn’t caused your technopocalypse. The Dam allowed Egypt to reclaim about 800,000 hectares in the Delta and along the Nile Valley, increasing the country's irrigated area by a third. About half a million families were settled on these new lands. Furthermore 400,000 hectares, mostly in Upper Egypt, were converted from flood irrigation with only one crop per year to perennial irrigation allowing two or more crops per year. “The dams also protected Egypt from the droughts in 1972–1973 and 1983–1987 that devastated East and West Africa. You “parasitic infestation” stopped when people washed their hands better. The Dam has done anything but “destroyed the fertile Nile Delta” or “wrecked the Egyptian economy”. Malcolm wanted to say something but Levine continued. “If your reasoning was right, the Netherlands should have been one of the poorest countries in the world. The Dutch build a that changed a into a . Furthermore, the Netherlands should have been flooded with meters of water, but the Dutch build dikes and pumped the water away. These actions had severe consequences for the local flora and fauna. If you were right the Netherlands would have been hit by the Ten Plagues multiple times. “However, nothing of that kind happened. The Netherlands has a better economy than the United States. Furthermore, one of these new patches of dry land, the “'' ”, has quickly evolved into vital natural reserve. It now has international importance as a Ramsar wetland. On this piece of land, that is supposed to be a seabed, the Dutch are recreating an 100,000 years old ecosystem. One of their ministers called it the “Dutch Jurassic Park”. Malcolm wanted to say something in his defence, but Bob Morris stopped him. “Wait - we were invited to this island to evaluate the safety conditions of the park, physical containment. The theories that all simple systems have complex behavior, that animals in a zoo environment will eventually begin to behave in an unpredictable fashion have nothing to do with that evaluation. This is not some existential furlough, this is an on-site inspection. You are a doctor. Do your job. You are invalidating your own assessment.”This line from the film script never made it into the film. Prometheus Arby stood in a dark hall of the Visitor Center. In the hall the floor was made of marble. The walls were decorated with columns. The whole structure looked like a roman temple or a medieval monastery. At the end of the hall stood a large white statue. It was the target of a beam of light. This made the whole thing look like something special or alien. The sculpture showed a horrifying scene. A naked man was chained to a rock by both his arms and feet. The face showed that the man was in terrible agony. A giant bird of prey had landed on his right side and was about to bite chuck of flesh from the man's stomach. At his feet was a large flaming torch. Jack Thorne saw the young boy studying the statue. He himself had looked at that statue for a long time many times. The boy probably didn't know, but that scene represented the whole discussion that had taking place during the lunch. He walked towards the young boy and stopped when he came near. "Do you know this statue, Arby?" Arby recognized Thorne's voice. ARBY I guess it is some Greek or Roman statue? THORNE Good guess. It is actually from the . , 1762. It depicts the fate of the '' . The story goes that it was Prometheus who created mankind. Later Prometheus stole the ability the make fire from the Gods. He stole the fire with a giant fennel-stalk (he pointed at the torch). Prometheus gave this power to the humans. He also taught humans how to cook, smiting... he gave humans civilization. The God Zeus terribly angered by this. Therefore, Zeus chained Prometheus on a mountain for all eternity. Each day an eagle, the emblem of Zeus, was sent to feed on his liver, which would then grow back to be eaten again the next day. The myth of Prometheus, with its theme of invention and discovery, has been used in science-related names and as a metaphor for scientific progress. The first cloned horse was called . There is an element called "Promethium". There is a High IQ society called "The Prometheus Society". The list goes on and on. However, from the days the Promethean myth was written down people have been divided about Prometheus. Was he the champion of mankind, who gave us the power to improve our lives and reach our full potential? Power that the greedy Gods wanted to keep for themselves? Or was Prometheus a thief that gave humans powers they would never been able handle? Powers that only he handled with the wisdom of the Gods or nature? Now, young boy, with every new discovery than mankind makes, people will doubt if humans are capable of handling this new "Promethean" power. However, I think that this day we won't have to find out which side is right. I think we will have to decide for which side we will fight." Enter the park After the lunch the group goes into the park again to see all dinosaurs and the defense system. They are carried around in a Bone Shaker like train. Once the train goes through the gates it turns left again. The radio talks about the Ratitosaurus again and stops near their paddock. They have already seen it, so the scientists talk again. Wellsogallus In the next paddock walk a few creatures that are quite similar to the Ratitosaurus. However, these creatures are over 8 meters long! Their heads are near the street level. When Malcolm pushes a button the radio starts to explain the animal. After the Ratitosaurus was successfully cloned, InGen's next step was to let it grow much bigger. This was mainly done by altering the promoter sequence of the gene. The resulting creature resembles the gigantic . It is called Wellsogallus, which means "Wells' Chicken". This is an allusion to H.G. Wells' book . In this book scientists create giant hunting chickens by feeding them more Growth Hormone, which they call The Food of The Gods. Megavarana The next paddock holds a quite different creature. It is a giant lizard, eating a cow. The radio explains that it was meant to look like , an 8 meters long monitor lizard that went extinct 40,000 years ago. It was created mainly by increasing the growth hormone levels in Komodo Dragons. Most of the time, it drags itself to a sunny location. It can run very fast while hunting. After eating up to 80% of its body weight in one meal it goes sleeping. Because of their slow metabolism, large dragons can survive on as little as 12 meals a year. Contradicting schedules Muldoon leads his group back to the Bunker. When he enters the changing room, he notices that the men of Deborah's team are also inside! Muldoon starts to shout at them. Deborah's men explain that their group was scheduled to shower at this time. After the moment of rage Muldoon realizes there is no-one guarding the park. He commands his men to follow him to the gates and leaves the changing room. When they enter the main hall, Muldoon sees that the gates start to close! Someone is trying to close in the entire security force of the park. Muldoon and his men run for it. Muldoon reaches the gates first and escapes. Before the gates close, five other men make it outside. Then the gate is hermetically closed. Tyrannoaves The next paddock holds bird-like creatures again. These creatures look even more like birds than the Ratitosaurs. These flightless birds have beaks and no hands. However, they are 4 meters tall. The radio tells that the skulls of these birds are 75 cm long. They use their powerful beaks to hunt cows! These creatures were also created by modding s. They are meant to resemble . Seriemas are the closest living relatives of the Terror Birds. According to the radio a new batch of cows was just released into their paddock, so the birds could start hunting. However, the visitors see nothing of that kind. They assume it is probably a bug in the audio software. Titinoserpentes under construction References Category:New storylines Category:Incomplete Category:Chickenosaur Trilogy